


He'll Be Mine

by RAAMIsABeast



Series: One Shot Collection [35]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Pining, Pre-Slash, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 03:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17418281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAAMIsABeast/pseuds/RAAMIsABeast
Summary: So kind, always helping out around the school when he didn't have a lesson. Being an upstanding citizen.Being Ragnarok's prized show.





	He'll Be Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Ragnarok belongs to Meadow (Monsthetic Amino)

Blue hair waving in the wind ruffled his appearance even more. It was a Saturday, shouldn't be at school, but he was. Watching the other sort out the PE equipment after a storm blew it all over.

So kind, always helping out around the school when he didn't have a lesson. Being an upstanding citizen.

Being Ragnarok's prized show.

Long ginger hair, in a messy bun rather than the sophisticated braid, fluttered free of its confines, making it seem like the other was on fire. So beautiful.

Oh, who's the beauty, you ask?

Well. This beauty was Dakota. Such a beautiful man, teacher, person.

And Ragnarok would have him. He was just awaiting his chance.


End file.
